Endee
"You look to be hurt. Stay still and let me try to heal those wounds. It isn't much, but it will make me feel better about your situation." ''-Endee '''ECL:' 7 Fame: 11 History Endee was blessed as an Aasimar birth among a community of humans, forced to be a champion for his people. After studying away his childhood and coming of age, he was forced to seek out and destroy evil. He didn't take it as seriously as it merited, and failed. He was branded by the evil he failed to destroy and it broke his life outlook. A few years spent recovering and remaking himself, and his heart turned to the desire for a fresh start. A chance to take life seriously this time. He secretly prayed for such a chance. The wise elders had warned to be careful what one wished or prayed for, as one never knows what might be listening. Endee doesn't remember the how. He had been leaving the Arcane Library at the end of his shift, he can't remember if he made it home or not, and the next thing that memory serves him is waking up after being fished out of the water. A new life in a new place. Another chance to take life seriously, and live the life the way he was meant to... protecting his community from evil. Neth 22, 23rd YotS: Ley Line's Call, Endee's Arcane Library, was completed. This is also the day he first met Thespian Krix, a Clockwork Merchant that insisted he knew Endee's birth father and had come to join Endee as a cohort, companion, and adopted Monty's term of "a sort of family, like a brother." Neth 24, 23rd YotS: '''Endee pays off Thespian's debt, takes ownership of the airship, and renames it Ley Line Seeker. '''Neth 26 to Kuthona 23, 23rd YotS: Endee, Tak, Monty, and AC3R along with a crew of airship professionals went on an exploration expedition South of Kurx, funded by Chompy. Abadius 20, 24th YotS: Endee commissioned Archibald the Angelic Guardian guard his private quarters at the Ley Line's Call. Appearance He appears to be Human at first glance. However, closer inspection reveals that his hair is not just red with a heavy gloss or glint, but actually similar to spun copper in several alloy shades. His nails, too, have a coppery luster that isn't painted on. This Aasimar doesn't flaunt his heritage, but actually seems a bit uncomfortable when it is pointed out. A foul brand blackens his right hand. While he was once ashamed of it, through sessions of magical tattooing he has been modifying it to make the mark more his own and reclaiming that skin as part of his body again. Personality Tends to be quiet and bookish, but has a deep drive to stand up for and protect his community. When things get nasty, he steps up to fight for the safety of others and will do what he can to help pick up the pieces after a bad situation. Blessed with limited ability as a healer, he feels compelled to heal those close to him when they are hurt and he is able. Aspirations Endee wishes he was capable enough to stand up for and protect others, not just from harsh words but also from danger. For now, he relies on his healing magic to close the wounds of others and do his best to keep those of his community from suffering the pain of physical damage. In his homeland, he spent his last few years there recovering and working at an Arcane Library. Now that he is in the Reach, he misses the familiarity of the library and wishes to someday own and run an Arcane Library of his own. Endee finds that he loves being the owner of Ley Line's Call, his own take on an Arcane Library. This really was a great dream and it provides continuing fulfillment. With his wish of founding and owning his own Arcane Library, Endee came to the realization that he had a deep wish to explore that he was never before able to express. As a Saltborn in the Reach with growing strength, wealth, and fame, he is now gaining the connections and resources to be an explorer when the desire takes him. His ship the Ley Line Seeker is something he has growing pride in. Gallery EndeeToken.png|Endee Token EndeeProfile.jpg|Endee's basic appearance. EndeeGallery1.jpg|Endee dressed and groomed to impress. EndeeSpellbook1.jpg|Endee's first spellbook, the one he arrived in the Reach with. EndeeMarkedHand.jpg|The Foul Brand on Endee's right hand EndeeHeartTattoo.jpg|Periapt of Health tattoo EndeesSpineTattoo.jpg|Cloak of Resistance tattoo Capabilities SL4FooLion.png|SL4 Foo Lion|linktext=Endee's summoning version of a Foo Lion SL3FooDog.jpg|SL3 Foo Dog|linktext=Endee's summoning version of a Foo Dog SL3 Lantern Archon.png|SL3 Lantern Archon|linktext=Endee's summoning version of Lantern Archon SL2 Celestial Wolf.jpg|SL2 Celestial Wolf|linktext=Endee's summoned version of a Celestial Wolf SL1 Celestial Dog.jpg|SL1 Celestial Dog|linktext=Endee's summoned version of a Celestial Dog SL1 Celestial Pony.png|SL1 Celestial Pony|linktext=Endee's summoned version of a Celestial Pony SL2 Celestial Horse.png|SL2 Celestial Horse|linktext=Endee's summoned version of a Celestial Horse SL3 Silvanshee Agathion.jpg|SL3 Silvanshee Agathion|linktext=Endee's summoning version of a Silvanshee Agathion Endee is known as a summoner and healer. When he is home in Kurx, at his establishment Ley Line's Call, he has a reputation of summoning creatures as a means to educate others in a scholarly context or as emotional support animals. His ability to summon extra-planar beings with truespeaking capability as translators is also known, and a service he willingly provides when he has the energy to do so during his downtime. As a Saltborn healer, Endee is willing to expend remaining magic before he retires of a night to render healing using his remaining spell energy before bed for Saltborn friendly with Kurx and waiting in the infirmary. This "free service" is completely at his whim, on his personal schedule and inclination to use up remaining energy before bed, and applied to those who wait patiently and at his convenience. Any Saltborn that are friendly with Kurx (especially if they are actively working for Chompy) qualify for this possibility of service. Acquaintances Friends Enemies Archie, the homunculus assistant Abadius 12, 24th YotS, Endee commissioned the Hope's Redabout university to create a homunculus bound to him by blood in the same design that the Angelic Guardian Archibald had been made. A few have commented how odd it is that Endee has a tall mindless guardian named Archibald and a tiny intelligent assistant named Archie that have matching appearances, but he just laughs it off insisting he must not have a clever imagination. Archie has a mind that is an altered reflection of Endee's soul, and they therefore share a lot of personality traits. While Endee has focused his studies into arcane magic, Archie has instead taken Endee's evangelism to heart and devoted itself to becoming a Cleric of Nethys and assisting Endee with crafting and divine magic from their shared god. Archie is fluent in the following languages: Krixilian Common, Reacher Common, Abyssal, Aklo, Draconic, Goblin, Gnoll, Infernal, Undercommon Magical Tattoos Shadow Piercings Soul Attunements Consumable Slots # Wand of SL1CL1 Cure Light Wounds healing # Wand of SL1CL1 Mage Armor AC armor for 1 hour # Wand of SL1CL1 Heightened Awareness Perc&Kn, INIT+4,10 minutes (AONPRD) # Potions of SL1CL1 Lesser Restoration 1d4 ability damage # Potions of SL3CL5 Cure Serious Wounds 3d8+5 # # - Miscellaneous Slots # Magical Focus attack and damage rolls with spells as a re-usable material component # Cracked Dusty Rose Prism Ioun INIT competence (AONPRD) # Mossy Disk Ioun KnNature competence (AONPRD) # - # - # - # - Scribe Scroll Slots # Scrolls of SL1CL1 Hermean Potential roll check and take better result # Scrolls of SL4CL8 Stoneskin 80min, DR 10/adamantine to resist 80 damage # SL2CL4 Scrolls of Knock CL check +10 bonus vs lock DC # SL3CL5 Scroll of Prayer burst; 5rnds; allies+1Luck to-hit,weapon damage, saves, skills; enemies-1 # SL3CL5 Scroll of Remove Blindness/Deafness blindness or deafness # - Relevant Links *Witch (d20PFSRD)(AONPRD)and the archetype Ley Line Guardian(d20PFSRD) (AONPRD) *Arcanist (d20PFSRD) (AONPRD) and the archetype Occultist (d20PFSRD) (AONPRD) *Nethys (AONPRD) and the Diefic Obediences *Inscribe Magical Tattoos (AONPRD) *Wealth Rules *His establishment, Ley Line's Call Category:Character